La fiesta sorpresa
by winxzafir
Summary: ¿que esta sucediendo?las amigas de Bloom se comportan de manera extraña y la evitan pero lo que no sabe es que sus amigas las winx le tienen preparada una gran sorpresa pero ¿que pasara cuando las Trix se enteren?,¿intentaran arruinar la sorpresa?.
1. Chapter 1

hola! despues de tanto tiempo (y realmente lo siento) aqui esta el primer capitulo de mi fanfic

de winx club creo que hice mi mejor intento espero que les guste y dejen Reviews

**"La fiesta sorpresa"**

**Capitulo 1**

**E**_ra una bella mañana soleada en el reino de Magix y en Alfea Bloom el hada guardiana de la llama del dragòn seguia_

_durmiendo profundamente cuando una pequeña sacudida sobre el colchon de su cama la desperto -¡oh! buenos dias Kiko_

_¿tu tambien dormiste bien?- le dijo a su conejito acariciandole la cabeza,Kiko la miro sonrio y agito la cabeza asintiendo._

_Bloom le devolvio la sonrisa se levanto de la cama bostezo,estiro un brazo y volteo hacia el lado de su amiga Flora el_

_hada de las flores normalmente era ella quien venia a despertarla pero no se encontraba en su cama en esa ocaciòn_

_-"extraño ¿se habra levantado temprano?"- penso. Bloom bostezo otra vez y se dirigio a su comoda para sacar su ropa,_

_no habia prisa, ese dia la directora Faragonda les habia dado el dia libre y no habria clases hasta mañana. Se apresuro_

_para despertar a sus amigas winx, habia hido primero al cuarto de Stella penso que quisas Flora estaria alli pero no habia_

_nadie en el cuarto de Stella,ni Musa,ni Tecna,ni Layla se encontraban en sus habitaciones -"¿a donde se fueron todas?,y sobre todo ¿porque no me despertaròn?"-_

_se pregunto Bloom extrañada y se dispuso a buscarlas. Fue primero a la cafeteria poque penso que estarian desayunando pero no habia _

_nadie en el comedor la mayoria de las alumnas habian aprovechado el dia libre para salir y el castillo estaba casi desierto,luego fue a la_

_Biblioteca pero sus amigas tampoco estaban ahi,busco en los jardines,en los salones y en los pasillos del colegio sin dar con sus amigas,_

_ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando se topo con Flora en los balcones del castillo de Alfea, estaba escribiendo algo en una hoja de papel,_

_le daba vueltas a su pluma en el aire,murmuraba algo y luego volvia a anotar en la hoja -¡hola Flora!- la saludo Bloom, Flora se dio la vuelta_

_y rapidamente escondio la hoja -oh hola Bloom buenos dias ¿dormiste bien?- le pregunto nerviosa -de maravilla pero pense que me despertarias_

_temprano como siempre- le contesto -no quise molestarte- le dijo Flora -¿que estas haciendo?- le pregunto Bloom advirtiendo la hoja de papel en _

_la que estaba escribiendo - eeh..nada..tarea- le contesto Flora nerviosamente -¿tarea?- dijo Bloom arqueando una ceja -es extraño tu siempre haces tus_

_tareas a tiempo-, -lo se pero esta vez me e retrasado- le dijo Flora -bueno ¿no quieres salir a relajarte un rato?,pensaba que como es dia libre podriamos_

_ir todas juntas de convivencia a la ciudad ¿que te parece la idea?- le dijo Bloom sonriendo -eeh..escucha Bloom me encantaria ir pero tengo que terminar esto-_

_le dijo Flora apretando la hoja en sus manos -oh..esta bien yo entiendo- le dijo Bloom un poco decepcionada -gracias por comprender- dijo Flora sonriendo levemente_

_y sin decir mas dio la media vuelta y se retiro, Bloom la miro alejarse extrada -"que extraño"- penso y lugo fue a buscar a Stella le parecio raro el hecho_

_de que Flora no quisiera venir pero luego penso que quizas eso fue porque tenia mucho trabajo pero todavia podia invitar a las demas encontro_

_a Stella en los jardines tambien estaba anotando algo y hojeaba una revista a la vez -hola Stella- la saludo Bloom sentandose a un lado de ella_

_-oh hola Bloom- le contesto Stella guardando rapidamente la hoja -venia para invitarte a la ciudad ¿que te pareceria un dia de convivencia winx club?_

_iremos para divertirnos hasta iremos a tu lugar favorito el centro comercial veremos,compraremos y..- le decia Bloom -escucha Bloom tu sabes que yo adoro_

_ir de compras y todo eso pero hoy no podre estoy muy ocupada mejor otro dia- le dijo Stella interrumpiendola le sonrio recogio sus cosas,se levanto_

_y se marcho -"rechazo ir de compras"- penso Bloom algo perpleja y mas extrañada una respuesta parecida obtuvo de las demas,Tecna le habia_

_dicho que necesitaba terminar unos graficos,Musa que tenia que grabar unas canciones en un disco y Layla le habia diculpado con ella con la_

_la escusa de que tenia que hacer ejercicio y que tenia que aprenderce unos nuevos pasos de baile y Bloom empezo a sentirse de alguna manera_

_triste,unos momentos mas tarde encontro a sus amigas cuchicheando algo en voz baja -¡¿estan dicutiendo algo y sin mi?!-penso Bloom_

_al verlas y camino hacia ellas -ssssh bajen la voz ahi viene- les dijo Flora a las demas al ver a Bloom acercarse -hola chicas ¿de que hablaban?-_

_les pregunto Bloom -eeeh..de nada- le dijo Stella -como que de nada han estado actuando muy extraño ultimamente ¿acaso me estan ocultando_

_algo?- les dijo Bloom cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño -no claro que no seriamos incapaces- le dijo Musa rapidamente -es solo que hemos estado_

_ocupadas ultimamente- le dijo Tecna tratando de tranquilizarla -¿haciendo que?- les pregunto Bloom molesta -cosa- dijo Layla volteando los ojos hacia otra parte_

_-¿cosas?,¿que clase de cosas?- pregunto Bloom mirando a sus amigas impaciente -¡uff! mira la hora tenemos que irnos- dijo Stella mirando su brazo _

_-es verdad el tiempo es algo precioso- afirmo Tecna -hablaremos despues Bloom le dijo Flora para terminar con esa situaciòn tan incomoda_

_acto seguido todas dieròn media vuelta y se marcharòn dejando a una Bloom mas perpleja._


	2. Chapter 2

e aqui el segundo capi de mi historia espero que les guste

**capitulo 2**

_Mas tarde en Magix una aburrida Stormy miraba los escaparates de las tiendas desinteresadamente_

_-"que aburrido"- penso -"odio que Icy y Darcy siempre me manden a hacer sus mandados nunca_

_encuentro nada para mi,bueno al menos asi rompo con la rutina ¡no soporto estar encerrada en _

_Torrenubosa!- de repente se detuvo en seco -¡las winx!-exclamo en voz baja al ver a Musa y a Layla_

_salir de una tienda -"despues de todo no sera este dia tan aburrido"- penso con malicia y rapidamente_

_se puso a seguirlas. Cuando Musa y layla llegaròn a la plaza se encontraron con las demas,Stormy_

_se habia escondido en algun lugar para observarlas,se dio cuenta de que venian cargadas con bolsas_

_repletas de cosas -"mm..¿que estaran tramando estas haditas?-se pregunto y se puso a escuchar_

_-¿ya tienen todo?- pregunto Flora -si Layla y yo ya fuimos a comprar los arreglos- contesto Musa_

_-hemos comprado de todo aparte de los arreglos colgantes,tenemos globos,serpentinas,confeti de_

_colores y otras cosa- agrego Layla -¡perfecto! nosotras ya hemos hido a encargar el pastel quedara _

_de lujo e impreso con nuestro sello de winx- dijo Stella -lo unico que nos hace falta es saber que _

_hara cada quien en la fiesta que haremos para Bloom - dijo Tecna -bueno yo me encargare de la_

_musica y el Karaoke- dijo Musa -y yo me encargare del baile y los juegos-dijo Layla -bien entonces_

_Tecna y yo pondremos los adornos y los arreglos- dijo Flora -y como es elemental yo me encargare_

_de que luzcamos guapas en la fiesta sobre todo porque invitaremos a los chicos- dijo Stella_

_pensando en Brandon y sonrio soñadora -luego tendras tiempo de suspirar por tu gran amor Stella,_

_pero por ahora te recomiendo que te bajes de tu nube- le dijo Tecna divertida,todas se echaron_

_a reir ante el comentario de Tecna y Stella se ruborizo y cruzo sus brazos molesta -gran idea lo de_

_la fiesta para Bloom Tecna-dijo Musa -de esa manera celebramos tambien el dia que nos conocimos-_

_-si pero no olviden que todavia faltan muchas cosa por hacer, como saber que regalos le compraremos_

_cada una- dijo Tecna poniendose seria -todas hicieròn su lista de cosas ¿no es asi?-les pregunto_

_-naturalmente-contesto Layla -saben me siento un poco culpable por no decirle a Bloom- dijo Flora_

_bajando la cabeza -se que es dificil- dijo Tecna -pero es una sorpresa y no podemos decirle a Bloom,_

_haci que si sospecha o pregunta no le digan nada o eviten encontrarse con ella-les dijo seria -no creo_

_que a Bloom le guste eso ¿como se sentira despues?-dijo Flora -Flora tiene razòn Bloom es nuestra amiga_

_eso no estaria bien- Layla -no tenemos otra opciòn si queremos que su fiesta sorpresa salga bien ella _

_no debe saberlo- dijo Tecna -Tecna tiene razòn despues de todo es sorpresa- afirmo Stella -asi que no_

_le digan nada ni una sola palabra de la fiesta hasta que este lista-dijo Tecna finalizando la conversaciòn_

_y mirando a cada una de sus amigas, todas asintieròn y recogiendo bolsas se marcharòn pensando_

_que Bloom se llevaria una muy grata sorpresa,sin imaginarse que Stormy habia escuchado toda la _

_conversaciòn y sin perder tiempo se fue Torrenubosa para contarle todo a sus hermanas -¡ya regrese y_

_nuca creeran lo que me paso!- dijo Stormy apenas habia llegado a sus aposentos -mm..dejame adivinar_

_tuviste que ir a comprarte un cerebro nuevo porque el que tienes ya no te funciona- le dijo Darcy burlona_

_-ja,ja muy graciosa- le contesto Stormy seca -pero no se trata de eso traigo informaciòn fresca que nos_

_puede ser de utilidad-dijo con una sonrisa -¿hacerca de que Stormy- pregunto Icy sentandose en su cama _

_y cruzando una pierna -sobre las winx- le contesto al instante de mencionar la palabra "winx" stormy habia_

_conseguido obtener la atenciòn de sus hermanas -¿y bien?,¿que esperas?,¡habla de una buena vez!-_

_dijo una impaciente Darcy -calmada hermanita me e enterado de que las winx le estan preparando una_

_fiesta sorpresa a Bloom- dijo Stormy mirando a Darcy y luego a Icy -y ¿porque deberia interesarnos que las_

_le esten preparando una fiesta a Bloom?- pregunto Darcy molesta sosteniendo su cara con sus manos y con _

_exprecciòn aburrida -¡no espera Darcy! quizas la informaciòn de Stormy si nos sea de utilidad- dijo Icy levantandose _

_de su cama -¿de que manera? solo es una estupida fiesta- replico Darcy -obviamente tu no sabes lo que es una _

_perfecta portunidad para molestar a esas haditas- le dijo Stormy -¡que estas insinuando!-exclamo Darcy levantandose_

_de su cama de un salto -calmate Darcy Stormy tiene razòn esta es una oportunidad de oro para molestar a nuestras_

_odiosas enemigas- dijo Icy sonriendo con malicia -quizas tengas razòn como se atreven esas haditas a divertirse_

_mientras que nosotras estamos aburridas-dijo Darcy cruzando los brazos -y ¿que es lo que tienes en mente Icy?-_

_le pregunto Stormy -estoy pensando-dijo poniendose la mano en la barbilla -mm..alguna vez han oido hacerca del_

_caballo de Troya?- les pregunto Icy a sus hemanas chasqueando los dedos -¿el caballo de Troya?- pregunto Stormy_

_confundida -¡claro! en la mitologia griega terrestre lo nombran,los griegos lo usaròn para invadir a Troya pero ¿que_

_tiene que ver eso con la idea de molestar a las winx?- pregunto Darcy tambien confundida -pienselo bien hermanas_

_es la manera perfecta de estropear la fiesta de nuestras haditas- dijo Icy -no nos diras que nos vamos a meter en_

_un apestoso caballo de madera- le dijo Stormy preocupada -¡no cabeza de chorlito!,haremos algo parecido solo_

_que en lugar de un caballo sera un regalo- le dijo Icy mirandola -¡claro! haci cuando las Winx empiezen a abrir _

_los regalos ¡Zaz! las atrapamos- le dijo Drcy sonriendo y pegando su puño contra su mano -¡exacto! si todo _

_sale bien alguien se llevara una desagradable sorpresa- dijo Icy con una sonrisa malvada. _


	3. Chapter 3

_aqui esta el capi 3 de mi fanfic que lo disfruten._

_**Capituko 3 :**_

_Mientras tanto en Alfea las winx preparaban cada detalle de la fiesta_

_-Musa ya le avisaste a los chicos de la fiesta- le pregunto Flora -sip ya le hable a Sky para decirle,_

_sobre la fiesta me a dicho que le contara a los otros y tambien le dije que era una sorpresa para Bloom_

_me prometio no decirle nada- le contesto Musa -bien falta poco para la gran sorpresa de Bloom- dijo Flora_

_mirando el reloj de la estancia -¿de que hablan?- pregunto alguien,Flora y Musa voltearòn y vieron a Bloom_

_que acababa de entrar en la habitaciòn -oh...de nada- contestaròn rapidamente -bueno..¿les gustaria hacer algo_

_en la noche chicas?- les pregunto Bloom, Musa y Flora se miraròn y luego vieròn a Bloom que esperaba una respuesta_

_-eh..nos encantaria Bloom pero yo...tengo otra cosa que hacer- le dijo Flora y salio de la habitaciòn _

_-si y yo..voy a acompañarla nos vemos luego Bloom- le dijo Musa y se fue detras de Flora dejando_

_a Bloom sola,sintio un hueco en el estomago no comprendia porque sus amigas ya no querian estar_

_con ella y lanzando un suspiro se dejo caer en el sofa,miro su telefono celular y penso en hablarle a Sky_

_-"si mis amigas no quieren salir quizas Sky si quiera"- penso y le marco -¿bueno?- se oyo la voz de Sky al_

_otro lado del telefono -hola Sky soy yo Bloom- le dijo un poco nerviosa -oh,hola Bloom ¿como has estado?-_

_le pregunto Sky -bien gracias pero me preguntaba si tu y yo podriamos salir y hacer algo hoy- le dijo_

_mordiendose los labios -bueno no lo se Codatorta nos a dejado muchos deberes y tengo que terminarlos-_

_se excuso Sky que ya estaba conciente (informado por Musa) de la fiesta sorpresa de Bloom,_

_-pero si quieres otro dia vamos tu y yo a tomar una Malteda ¿te parece?- le dijo -oh...esta bien Sky_

_yo te conprendo- le dijo Bloom tratando de ocultar su desiluciòn -gracias nos vemos Bloom-le dijo_

_Sky y le colgo -"bueno ahora le tengo que avisar a los chicos y despues seguir el plan que me conto Musa"-_

_penso guardando su celular y saliendo de su habitaciòn,Bloom suspiro mirando su telefono -"esto no tiene _

_sentido ni Sky quiere salir conmigo hoy- penso acomodandose en el Sofa._

_Minutos despues sus amigas entraròn en la habitaciòn charlando -oh Bloom estas aqui- le dijo Stella mirandola_

_en el sofa -hola chicas yo..deseaba hablar con ustedes-les dijo Bloom seria y levantandose del sofa deseaba_

_interrogarlas y exijirles una explicaciòn a su extraño conportamiento -nos encantaria hablar pero ahora _

_no tenemos tiempo- le dijo Stella antes de que ella pudiera decir o preguntar algo -y no es que no te quisieramos_

_aqui pero...podrias salir por un rato,intenta relajarte,desestresarte ¿quieres?- le dijo Stella empujandola hacia_

_la puerta -pe..pe..pero esque yo...- comenzo a decir Bloom -nada de peros anda sal por un rato y luego vienes ¿ok?-_

_le dijo Musa -si pero..- quizo decir otra vez -pero nada anda sal por un rato y luego vienes nos vemos despues-_

_le dijo Stella y antes de que Bloom pudiera decir algo habian cerrado la puerta detras de ella dejandola con_

_la palabra en la boca, -se que eso fue brusco- le dijo Stella a sus amigas -pero de una u otra manera Bloom_

_tenia que salir del cuarto si no como le hibamos a arreglar su fiesta sorpresa-, -Stella tiene razòn debemos arreglar_

_la fiesta para Bloom- afirmo Layla -¿que estamos esperando? ¡manos a la obra!- dijo Musa todas asintieròn y_

_se pusieròn a trabajar. _

_Mientras tanto Bloom habia optado por ir al lago que estaba afuera del castillo para meditar un poco_

_miraba la luna que se empezaba a reflejar en las calmadas aguas del lago -no lo entiendo Kiko-_

_le dijo a su conejo que habia optado por acompañarla y la miraba con las orejas gachas, Bloom lo miro_

_y le sonrio levemente -lo siento no queria ponerte triste a ti tambien pero..- Bloom suspiro -mis amigas_

_han estado actuando extraño ultimamente es como si me estuvieran escondiendo algo y no me quieren decir que..-_

_una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla -¿crees que se hayan cansado de estar conmigo?- le pregunto,Kiko la miro_

_y agito su cabeza energicamente negando,Bloom se enjuago las lagrimas y lo abrazo con cariño_

_-al menos tu si me quieres- le dijo -el no es el unico- dijo una voz detras de ella,Bloom volteo y vio a Sky_

_que venia en su moto aerea -¿¡Sky!?,¿que haces aqui?,¿no tenias deberes que hacer?- pregunto Bloom sorprendida_

_y levantandose del suelo -ya los termine ademas..¿no querias salir hoy?- le dijo dandole un casco y sonriendole_

_Bloom miro el casco por unos instantes, luego miro a Sky y le sonrio -de acuerdo vamos- le dijo,agarro a Kiko_

_y se subio a la moto -agarrate fuerte- le dijo a Bloom -tu tambien Kiko- dijo mirando al conejo de Bloom,Kiko_

_obedecio y se agarro fuerte a la chamarra de Sky -¿y..adonde quieres ir?- le pregunto Sky a Bloom arrancando la moto_

_-no lo se te pareceria ir a tomar un cafe o una malteada como tu dijiste- le dijo Bloom sonriendole -vamos a tomar_

_una malteada entonces- le dijo Sky y giro su moto para ir a Magix._

_¿comentarios? espero que les guste este capi cada vez estamos mas cerca de la fiesta de Bloom_

_en el proximo capi Bloom se llevara una gran sorpresa gracias a todas por los Reviews pronto pondre_

_mas capis._

_Agradecimientos a: __**Eterea-chan,Muziek,Cereza Prohibida y Sweeethazelnut muchisimas**_

_**gracias por sus Reviews y animos amigas.**_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! perdon por la tardanza pero es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer

pero finalmente aqui esta el capi 4 de mi fanfic que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 4**

Al poco rato ambos disfrutaban de una buena bebida y conversaban animadamente mientras que

Kiko se comia dos platos de helado,Bloom no habia querido contarle a Sky de su problema con sus

amigas preferia disfrutar del momento y Sky tenia mucho cuidado de no comentarle nada de la fiesta

queria que ese momento durara un poco mas antes de llevar a Bloom de vuelta a Alfea para darle a

Stella y a las demas el tiempo de terminar los ultimos detalles de la fiesta -Sky ya es hora de irnos-

le dijo Bloom mirando el reloj -todavia no solo un poco mas Bloom- le dijo Sky tomandola de la mano

-Sky escucha me gustaria quedarme un poco mas,pero tu y yo sabemos que mañana tengo que ir a clases-

le dijo Bloom acariciando la mano de Sky -bueno..esta bien vamos te llevare de vuelta a Alfea- le dijo Sky

-"me pregunto si Stella y las chicas ya habran terminado de arreglar todo"- penso Sky algo preocupado,

de regreso a Alfea ya estaba muy oscuro y Bloom penso que quizas sus amigas ya estarian dormidas,

Sky se ofrecio a acompañarla hasta su cuarto -me la pase muy bien Sky- le dijo Bloom dandole un beso en la mejilla

-¡espera Bloom!- dijo Sky antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta de la habitaciòn -que..¿que sucede?- le pregunto

extrañada -oh...nada..crei ver algo-le respondio Sky, aunque en realidad habia levantado un poco la voz para

avisarle a Stella y a los demas que ya habian llegado, -mm..tu tambien estas empezando a actuar extraño sabes-

le dijo Bloom arqueando una ceja y abriendo la puerta, de repente en cuanto Bloom habia entrado a la habitaciòn

las luces que estaban apagadas se encendieròn al grito de -¡SORPRESA!- y una lluvia de confeti le cayo encima

-que..¿que esta pasando?- pregunto una sorprendida Bloom tallandose los ojos,creia estar soñando pero no todo era real

todo se veia tan ¡espectacular! -es una fiesta que hicimos para ti- le dijo Flora -una fiesta..para mi- dijo Bloom maravillada y conmovida a la vez -es para conmemorar el dia en que se formo nuestro grupo el club winx- dijo Musa -¿y bien?,¿que te parece?- le pregunto Layla -yo..yo..no se que decir- dijo Bloom conmovida mirando todo a su alrededor desde los arreglos y los regalos hasta el pastel con el logo de Winx Club -¡son las mejores amigas que alguien podria desear!- exclamo y las abrazo -por eso actuaban tan extraño- les dijo Bloom sonriendo -¡oye! no podiamos decirte era una sorpresa no era que te estuvieramos evitando realmente- le dijo Tecna

-y yo que pensaba que ya no querian estar conmigo- les dijo Bloom abrazando a Kiko quien tambien sonreia -no Bloom eres nuestra mejor amiga en el mundo eso no pasara jamas- le dijo Stella abrazandola luego Bloom volteo a ver a Sky -tu tambien ya lo sabias ¿no es cierto?- le dijo y Sky asintio sonriendo -tus amigas me llamaron para decirme de esta fiesta,me hicieron prometer que no te diria nada, yo le avise a Brandon y a los otros y ellos llegaron mientra estabamos en Magix- le explico Sky -y henos aqui- le dijo Brandon haciendo una reverencia -pues ¿que estamos esperando? comencemos esta fiesta o me quedare dormido- dijo Riven cruzando los brazos y apoyandose en la pared -esperen un momento ¿donde estan las Pixies? no podemos empezar sin ellas- dijo Layla -¿tambien invitaròn a las Pixies?- pregunto Bloom -claro una fiesta no es una fiesta sin nuestras queridas minihadas- dijo Stella -¡aqui estamos!- exclamaron unas vocecillas y de repente una a una las pixies aparecieròn ante los ojos de las winx traian en las manos pequeños obsequios, -¡Lockette que bueno verte!- exclamo Bloom poniendo a Kiko en el suelo y corriendo a abrazar a su Pixie -no me perderia esta fiesta por nada del mundo Bloom- dijo la minihada de los portales y luego fue a saludar a Kiko aunque al principio se sintio un poquito celoso le devolvio el saludo despues de todo el y Lockette ya eran buenos amigos -hemos traido una pequeña contribuciòn para esta fiesta- dijo Tune chasqueando los dedos y al instante en la mesa de bocadillos aparecieròn platos con postres que ofrecian un aspecto colorido pero delicioso

-son nuestras especialidades,traidas directamente desde la aldea de las pixies- dijo Amore orgullosa -patuta,patuta- balbuceo Piff la minihada de Layla observando los postres con intenciones amenazadoras -no no Piff no toques los pastelillos hasta que sea hora- le dijo Tune -y tambien trajimos regalos-dijo Digit poniendo los obsequios en la mesa de regalos -esperemos que la mesa aguante- dijo Musa observando la gran cantidad de paquetes de colores -practicamente puede que si aguante aqui hay por lo menos como 30 o 40 regalos- dijo Digit mirando su brazalete tecnologico -oigan y este regalo ¿de quien es?- pregunto Chatta señalando un enorme paquete todos se acercaròn a ver efectivamente habia un regalo tan grande que ocupaba una ezquina estaba envuelto en papel azul oscuro y tenia un moño morado -que extraño no recuerdo ese regalo- dijo Tecna extrañada -lo que se es que yo no lo compre- dijo Stella -entonces ¿quien lo trajo?- pregunto Sky -ni idea tampoco fuimos nosotros- dijo Timmy encogiendose de hombros

-oigan tiene una nota- dijo Helio tomando una carta que venia en el regalo -¿y?,¿que es lo que dice?- pregunto Bloom,Helio abrio la carta y leyo la nota en voz alta:

**"Disfruten mientras puedan de**

**la fiesta porque sera la ultima."**

de repente apenas Helio habia terminado de leer la nota cuando el regalo empezo a temblar y a moverse de forma alarmante

-¡que ra...- empezo a decir Sky cuando el regalo exploto llenando el cuarto de un denso humo negro -¡todos pecho tierra!- gritaron la Pixies escondiendose -¡¿que esta sucediendo?!- dijo Bloom tratando de ver algo en aquella neblina -ahora es nuestro turno de decir ¡sorpresa! hadas- dijo una voz familiar -¡Las Trix!- exclamaron las winx al divisar a sus temibles enemigas.

¿comentarios? perdon otra vez por la tardanza pero como dije al principio muchas cosa que hacer y aparte la flojera

de subir el capitulo pero finalmente aqui esta gracias por su paciencia pero aparte ¡estoy emocionada! ¿la razòn?

pronto sera mi graduaciòn de la prepa y por otra parte se me habia hido la luz y no podia prender la compu jaja espero que les guste muchos besos a todas pronto llegaremos al gran final ¡bye!.


	5. Chapter 5

!hola! disculpen otra vez que me halla tardado tanto para subir este capi

pero hay veces en la que me gana la flojera asi soy a veces pero aqui esta finalmente

el capi 5 ¡que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo 5:**

_-¡y a ustedes quien rayos las invito!- grito Stella levantandose del piso -nadie nos invitamos nosotras solas-_

_dijo Darcy sonriendo -nunca se esperaròn que el regalo fueramos nosotras cierto haditas- dijo Stormy riendose_

_-¡fuera de aqui Trix! o si no..- amenazo Bloom -o si no que hadita ridicula que haras al respecto- dijo Stormy_

_poniendo sus manos en su cintura -creanos de haber sabido que esta fiesta era tan aburrida nos hubieramos_

_evitado venir- dijo Darcy -hermanas ¿no creen que esta fiesta necesita de nuestro toque?-dijo Icy con malicia_

_-pero claro Icy- dijo Stormy y antes de que las winx pudieran hacer algo Stormy habia creado un tornado que empezo _

_a revolver todo en la habitaciòn -¡no los regalos no!- exclamo Stella -¡trabajamos muy duro para hacerle esta fiesta a _

_Bloom!- dijo Musa furiosa -¡rapido chicas ENCHANTIX!- exclamo Bloom al instante las seis chicas se transformaròn_

_en sus formas mas poderosas y le hicieròn frente a las malvadas Trix,Musa y Tecna conbinaròn sus poderes y formaròn_

_una barrera para detener al tornado,los chicos de mientras intentaban distraer a las Trix -¡veamos que les parece esto tontos!- __exclamo Icy lanzandoles una rafaga de hielo -¡chicas necesitamos ayuda aqui!- exclamo Sky esquivando la rafaga,despues de __tener protegido el pastel y los regalos las winx fueron a ayudar a los chicos poniendo una barrera entre ellos y las Trix _

_-¡dejen a los muchachos peleen contra nosotras!- les dijo Bloom -¡de acuerdo llevemos esta batalla afuera!- le dijo Icy_

_y al instante se telestranportaròn y en el cielo de Magix se desato la batalla -¡prismas de hielo!- grito Icy lanzandole el ataque __a Bloom y ella se protegio con una barrera de fuego -¡esfera de fuego!- contrataco Bloom Icy esquivo el ataque y le lanzo __un rayo de hielo,mientras las amigas de Bloom se las veian con Darcy y Stormy -¡rayo directo!- invoco Stormy_

_y lanzo rayos y truenos contra las winx -¡barrera de Morfix!- grito Layla y los truenos de Stormy chocaron_

_contra la barrera -¡tempestad electrica!- ataco Tecna,Darcy y Stormy esquivaron el ataque y Darcy lanzo un ataque _

_hipnotico contra las winx mientras Bloom se defendia de los peligrosos ataques de Icy -¡tempano de hielo!- grito_

_Icy formandose un enorme pedazo de hielo sobre Bloom y lo dejo caer sobre ella,Bloom concentro su energia _

_y destrullo el tempano de hielo -mi turno- dijo Bloom -¡llama del dragon ven a mi!- invoco Bloom y apuntando hacia_

_Icy grito -¡aliento candente del dragòn!-, -¡¿que? NOOO!- exclamo Icy y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el abrazasor_

_poder de la llama del dragon la golpeo y la dejo fuera de combate una vez derrotada Icy Bloom fue a ayudar a sus amigas_

_quienes seguian conbatiendo con las otras dos Trix -¡torbellino de sombras!- gritaron Darcy y Stormy -¡escudo digital!-_

_grito Tecna y el tornado choco contra el escudo -¡onda acustica!- invoco Musa -¡esfera solar!- grito Stella las dos winx_

_atacaròn y la esfera solar de Stella y la onda acustica de Musa dieròn en el blanco derepente Darcy se vio atrapada_

_dentro de una esfera brillante y Stormy envuelta entre notas musicales,Flora aprovecho el momento y grito _

_-¡hyedra trepadora!- unas enormes plantas verdes salieron de la tierra y atraparòn a Darcy y a Stormy_

_-¡rapido chicas usemos los polvos de hadas!- les dijo Bloom,rapidamente las winx haciendo uso de sus frascos_

_de polvo de hadas rociaròn a las dos malvadas,Darcy y Stormy sin poder aguantar ni un segundo mas el contacto _

_de los polvos se liberaròn de la hyedra y volaron rapidamente hacia donde estaba Icy -vamonos de aqui- dijo Stormy_

_ayudando a Icy a levantarse -¡ustedes ganaròn esta vez hadas,pero la proxima vez no sera tan facil!- exclamo Icy_

_y las Trix desaparecieròn,las winx chocaròn sus manos victoriosas -¡buen trabajo chicas!- felicito Bloom a sus amigas._

_Mas tarde las winx con ayuda de los especialistas y las Pixies arreglaròn todo de nuevo -aunque las Trix casi lo arruinan todo __eso no quiere decir que no podamos continuar con esta fiesta- dijo Bloom -bueno ya sabes lo que dicen ¡la funciòn debe __continuar!- dijo Musa -pues ¡a divertirnos!- dijo Stella -¡Siii!- exclamaròn las Pixies,fue una fiesta inolvidable despues _

_de bailar,jugar,comer el pastel,los bocadillos,abrir los regalos y el Karaoke todos habian quedado agotados -que lastima_

_que esta fiesta no pueda durar para siempre- dijo Bloom -quizas no para siempre pero al menos un poco mas- dijo Brandon_

_-es verdad todavia queda tiempo para otro baile- dijo Layla encantada y aunque los chicos estaban ya cansados tuvieròn_

_tiempo para bailar otro poco,finalmente habia llegado la hora de despedirse -nos veremos mañana Bloom- le dijo Sky_

_dandole un beso -buenas noches Sky- le dijo Bloom,despues de que cada winx se despidio de su respectivo novio_

_los chicos se retiraron,las Pixies optaron por quedarse a dormir con las winx puesto que estaban demasiado_

_cansadas como para emprender el vuelo de regreso a la aldea -fue una fiesta estupenda,excepto por las Trix pero_

_estupenda- susurro Bloom tomando a Kiko y a Lockette entre sus brazos quienes ya estaban profundamente dormidos_

_-y ahora a llegado la hora de irnos nosotras tambien a la cama- dijo Stella bostezando y con Amore en brazos_

_-oigan chicas ¿les puedo pedir algo?- les dijo Bloom a sus amigas -lo que quieras Bloom- le dijo Flora sosteniendo_

_a Chatta tambien en sus brazos -ya que casi estamos proximas a nuestra graduaciòn,prometame que aunque estemos_

_lejos siempre seremos amigas- les dijo Bloom mirandolas -prometido- dijo Flora -por siempre amigas- le dijo Musa_

_guiñandole un ojo y con Tune en su hombro -aunque estemos lejos no hay razòn para no seguir viendonos-_

_dijo Tecna con Digit en su brazo -despues de todo siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra cuando lo necesitemos-_

_le dijo Layla abrazando a Piff -amigas y winx para siempre- dijo Stella abrazandola -hasta el final siempre_

_estaremos juntas- dijo Bloom se dieron un abrazo de grupo -bueno vamonos a dormir o mañana no podremos_

_ni levantarnos- dijo Tecna,despues de darse las buenas noches las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones_

_-hasta mañana Bloom- dijo Flora -que duermas bien Flora- le respondio Bloom acomodandose en su cama_

_,despues de dejar a Kiko y a Lockette en una almohada y despues de taparse con su sabana y acomodar _

_su cabeza en su almohada,Bloom penso en la fiesta de hoy y le conmovio que sus amigas se tomaran_

_tantas molestias por ella -"ellas son lo mas inportante para mi"- penso Bloom -"no inporta lo que pase_

_siempre seremos amigas"- cerro los ojos pensando en todas las aventuras que habia vivido al lado de _

_sus amigas y en las que les esperaban en el futuro y si para eso tendrian que seguir soportando a las_

_Trix bien valdria la pena -Winx por siempre- murmuraron las seis muchachas ya entre sueños._

_**Fin.**_

_¿comentarios? este es el ultimo capitulo de mi primer fanfic de winx espero que les guste y si lo _

_notaron al unico personaje que no meti fue a Nabu el novio de Layla me dio tristeza no haberlo_

_incluido pero es que ya no lo pude meter a la historia asi que hagan de cuenta que el estaba en_

_Andros y por eso no pudo ir a la fiesta de Bloom pero luego le mandaria el regalo uno para Bloom_

_y uno para Layla (ya saben porque) actualmente estoy trabajando en mi fanfic del Rey Leòn aparte_

_de que quiero hacer y terminar unos dibujos (no se como me pasa derepente se me ocurre una imagen_

_que me guste y la quiero plasmar de mis personajes,de winx club etc,etc) esta imaginaciòn mia lo malo_

_es que luego se me juntan las ideas asi que no esperen a ver pronto algun otro trabajo mio espero que_

_me tengan paciencia porque podria tardar un buen tiempo, espero que me dejen review y me den su opinion_

_hacerca de mis otras dos ideas que estan en mi perfil el del Rey Leòn y el otro de winx club y me comenten que les_

_parece. Muchisimas gracias a todas amigas por sus comentarios disfruten este ultimo capi,muchos abrazos,besos_

_y para todas ustedes e aqui una frase que se me ocurrio:__**La imaginaciòn es tu mejor arma ¡dejala volar! y crearas**_

_**una infinidad de mundos y sueños.**__ Se despide de ustedes su amiga y megafanatica de Winx club y el Rey Leòn_

_Elìa Montserrat Ramirez Berumen AKA: Winxzafir._


End file.
